Question: Jessica has 4 eggplants for every 16 apples. Write the ratio of eggplants to apples as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $4:16$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $4 \text{ to } 16$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{4}{16}=\dfrac{1}{4}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{1}{4}$ is the ratio of eggplants to apples written as a simplified fraction.